Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. As the number of end users increases, proper routing and efficient management of sessions and data flows becomes critical. The routing and management of sessions and data flows often requires multiple pieces of computer hardware (e.g., server, router, switches, storage, etc.). The computer hardware is typically stored in a server rack or a tower server. The rack contains multiple mounting slots called bays: each designed to hold a hardware unit secured in place with screws. Each piece of hardware should be connected to another piece of hardware, which is typically done with high-speed cables. For systems with multiple pieces of hardware, tracing cables through the cable system can be time-consuming and costly, especially so when dealing with building or campus-wide cabling systems.